Shadow of the day
by Suzana AKL
Summary: UA, oneshot, Konan's POV. O mundo envolto em cinzas, nas cenas finais de uma guerra para Konan. Songfic com a música Shadow of the day, do Linkin Park. yeah, baby, Suzana is back! hurry up, run away! 8D


**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence

**Sinopse: **UA, oneshot, Konan's POV. O mundo envolto em cinzas, nas cenas finais de uma guerra para Konan.

**Shadow of the day**

Ouço as bombas explodindo lá fora. A terra tremendo por culpa delas sob mim, enquanto a criança em meus braços treme de medo. Penso neles, em meus amigos lá fora, atirando em estranhos fardados com uniformes diferentes. Eles foram porque quiseram, mas, diabos, eu não queria! Queria-os aqui, comigo, cuidando do resto do orfanato! Malditos!

_I close both locks below the window.  
I close both blinds and turn away.  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way.  
_

_Eu fecho ambas as fechaduras abaixo da janela  
Eu fecho ambas as cortinas e me afasto.  
Às vezes soluções não são tão simples  
Às vezes o adeus é o único jeito.  
_

Não deveria maldizê-los assim, mas... Estou com medo. Nós vamos morrer, no meio disso tudo, e eu não quero. As crianças menores estão chorando, as maiores tentam acalmá-las, mas eu sei que elas também estão à beira do choro. Há bolsas escuras sob seus olhos, marcas de preocupação que vieram antes da idade e depois da guerra. Olho para a menina que tremia em meus braços, que chorava copiosamente, escondendo o rosto entre meus peitos. Cinco anos, e já chorando e esperando a morte.

_And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,  
And the sun will set for you.  
_

_E o sol irá se pôr pra você  
O sol irá se pôr pra você  
E a sombra do dia  
Irá envolver o mundo em cinza  
E o sol irá se pôr pra você  
_

Mais uma explosão. A janela ao meu lado explode em centenas de pedaços. Protejo a menina com meu corpo, e, quando levanto a cabeça sentindo o sangue vermelho escorrer pelo emu couro cabelos e misturar-se com o azul de meus cabelos, observo o reflexo alaranjado do fogo lá de fora no vidro. Levanto mais um pouco a cabeça, e vejo que alguns foram atingidos pelos cacos. O choro aumenta.

_In cards and flowers on your window,  
Your friends all plead for you to stay.  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way.  
_

_Nos cartões e flores em sua janela  
Todos os seus amigos imploram pra você ficar  
Às vezes começos não são tão simples  
Às vezes o adeus é o único jeito.  
_

A porta é escancarada, e por ela entram quatro figuras, sujas de fuligem e de roupas queimadas. Carregando pesadas armas nas mãos e mais pesadas marcas na alma. Fecham a porta rápido, e vão em direção a um armário, abrindo-o e pegando mais munição. Entro em desespero. Não entrou mais ninguém.

- Aonde... - ouço minha voz saindo, distante. Coloco a menina encostada na parede e levanto, meus pés descalços começam a sangrar quando os pressiono em cima do vidro, mas a dor não me importa.

Caminho até eles, e um deles olha para mim. Os olhos azuis de Deidara me observam, enevoados.

- Deidara... Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame... - chamo pelos nomes que estão ali. Deve estar errado. Saíram nove, como podem ter chegado só quatro?! - Onde estão os outros...?

- Konan... - começa Deidara, levantando-se. Sou obrigada a olhar para o alto, mas isso não me incomoda.

Olho nos olhos opacos dele. Decifro, e não quero entender. Agarro a frente de suas vestes, desesperada, gritando coisas que não sei o que eram. Vejo que ele está me deixando puxar seus cabelos louros e sujos, socar seu peito e puxar sua camisa até fazer pequenos rasgos, sentindo as lágrimas quentes descerem, queimando meu rosto no caminho. Depois, ele agarra meus pulsos e vejo que também está chorando.

_And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,  
And the sun will set for you.  
_

_E o sol irá se pôr pra você  
O sol irá se pôr pra você  
E a sombra do dia  
Irá envolver o mundo em cinza  
E o sol irá se pôr pra você.  
_

Balanço a cabeça para ele, negando a verdade em seus olhos. Solto meus pulsos de suas mãos calosas, e corro para a porta, deixando pegadas de sangue no caminho. Os quatro correm atrás de mim, tentando me impedir, mas eu abro a porta e corro lá para fora.

Sinto a terra suja entrar pelas feridas, mas não me importo.

Grito pelos nomes daqueles que não retornaram, mas não obtenho resposta.

Continuo a gritar, ainda mais alto, os sons dos tiros e das bombas fazendo sinfonia com a minha voz desesperada.

Sinto alguém me abraçar por trás, e o cheiro de pólvora. Cabelos amarelados derramados sobre meus ombros.

Nisso, olho para cima. Algo vindo em minha direção, rápido. Não tem mais como adiar isso. Coloco uma mão sobre a cabeça em meu ombro e sussurro para ele se acalmar. Outra mão calejada segura a minha, sei que é a de Tobi, pois é só um pouco maior. Tudo parece fazer silêncio naqueles últimos segundos, e a única coisa que ouço é minha voz rouca.

- Adeus.

_And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,  
And the sun will set for you._

_And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,  
And the sun will set for you._

_E a sombra do dia  
Irá envolver o mundo em cinza  
E o sol irá se pôr pra você._

_E a sombra do dia  
Irá envolver o mundo em cinza  
E o sol irá se pôr pra você._

_  
_

* * *

**Notas:**

Fic feita em meia hora... '-' Essa idéia surgiu, literalmente, do nada enquanto ouvia _Shadow of the day_, do Linkin Park, essa exata musiqueta da fic. Bom, como foi feita em meia hora, não esperem muito dela. xD

Mas, apesar de tudo, adorei escrevê-la! Fazia séculos que eu não escrevia e muito menos postava algo. E olhe, sem casais! xD

Espero de coração que tenham gostado dessa mini-fic sem casais!

Reviews, por favor!

Bjos,

Suzana AKL


End file.
